Enchanted
by Leina-chan
Summary: One-shot. Hay momentos en la vida, en los que llegan a nuestras vidas personas insospechadas, que aún camuflados por el título de "desconocido" cambian nuestras vidas, nos hacen mejores personas. "— Y sólo pude pensar que estaba encantada de conocerte."


**Enchanted**

**—Único—**

Tu nariz se perfila frente a mis ojos. Tu boca se mueve en un rítmico ir y venir que sólo se produce cuando estás tan concentrado en el televisor frente a ti. Tus dedos de pianista tamborilean sobre los botones del control, y tu mirada carmín divaga en algo más allá de todo. Nunca fui capaz de comprender ese talento tuyo, mucho menos imitarlo. El ver y escuchar más allá de lo real, de lo tangible y racional. Siempre supiste mirar más allá de todo, más allá de lo material, más allá del cuerpo, más allá del alma.

Te giras hacia mí y me analizas. Oculto mi sonrisa detrás de la taza de chocolate caliente que reposa en mis manos, y estiro mis pies levemente para tocar con mis dedos tu pantalón de jean. Los miras, te detienes a observar mis dedos como si fueran adorables, cuando ambos sabemos que los tengo uno más chueco que él otro. Recuerdas mi comentario y te sonríes, lo sé, conozco tu alma perfectamente como para saberlo.

Hoy es otra de esas noches perfectas. El cielo oscuro, las estrellas brillan en nuestra ventana y la temperatura es ideal para andar ligeros de ropa pero no semi desnudos. Aunque admito que me encanta verte sin camisa. Suspiro, y recargo mi coxis contra el apoyabrazos del sillón rojo, lleno de manchas de café y comida. "Deberíamos cambiarlo", es algo que siempre me dices, pero que nunca hacemos. Quizás por los recuerdos, quizás porque somos vagos.

Pasas tu brazo por el respaldo del sillón, y vuelves tu mirada a la televisión. Nunca me miras mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando estás consciente de que yo lo hago todo el tiempo. Estás bien sentado, con ambas piernas en el piso, y tu otra mano —la que sostiene el control remoto— en el otro apoyabrazos. Sonrío, y vuelves a mirarme, nervioso.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?—preguntaste, con cierta nota de malhumor en tu voz. Yo niego— ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme tan fijamente?

Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza y tú bufas molesto. Después de 8 años juntos —como arma y técnico—, no puedo dejar pasar estos momentos, en los que puedo apreciarte sin que nadie me esté molestando. Tu cabello blanco siempre fue desordenado, tus dientes picudos y blancos no han cambiado, nada lo ha hecho, sólo quizás tus facciones. Vuelves a mirarme, y yo parpadeo exageradamente para llamar tu atención. Te ríes, mientras llevas la mano que está apoyada en el respaldo a mi cabeza, y desordenas mis cabellos cenizas.

—¿En qué piensas?

Me encojo de hombros, y desvío mi vista hacia la noche. Suspiras frustrado, pero no te atreves a quejarte, después de todo, tú me haces lo mismo.

Fue una noche igual a esta cuando te conocí. No, no fue de noche, aunque lo parecía. Aquel cuarto, poblado de armas y técnicos sin parejas que usaban insulsos carteles que garabateaban nombres. Uno tras otro, hablaban, preguntaban lo mismo, se rechazaban. La cordialidad, las sonrisas falsas, las palabras sin sentido que habían salido de su boca para que nadie se sintiese mal, agotador. Recordaba esa sala, poblada de gente y aún así, se sentía tan solitaria, como si nadie en el mundo pudiese encajar conmigo.

Había escapado con sigilo, pero tuve que salir corriendo en cuando Black chocó conmigo, armando un alboroto sin ton ni son. Los corredores nunca me habían parecido tan desconcertantes, tan aburridos, tan insignificante. Puerta tras puerta, sala tras sala. Pronto dejé todo atrás, agobiada con el solo hecho de pensar que no lograría mi sueño.

Y entonces, apareció aquella puerta negra.

No recuerdo nada de aquella sala, excepto que había un piano negro. Uno que tú estabas tocando. Las paredes debían ser aislantes, porque antes de entrar, no había escuchado tu melodía, y tú llevabas tiempo tocando. Todo se desvaneció cuando vi tu cara, excepto la canción que seguía vibrando en mi alma. Me miraste fijamente, y me sentí cautivada. Tus labios se movieron, y yo sin entender nada, aplaudí. Te sonrojaste y desviaste la mirada. Me sentí una intrusa en tu templo de arte, y quise marcharme, pero tú me detuviste.

Cruzaste el cuarto con paso lento y atrapante, como si estuviese conjurando un hechizo sólo para mí. Mi alma vibró al sentir la caricia de la tuya, y tú te detuviste justo en ese lugar, como si también lo hubieses sentido. Nos miramos largo y tendido, no dijimos nada, y no nos atrevimos a movernos. Quizás era miedo ante aquella nueva sensación entre nuestras almas, a aquella nueva resonancia que estaba naciendo… o quizás simplemente fuese eso, el no saber qué hacer, qué decir, cómo justificarse.

Empecé a hablar, diciendo mi nombre. Tú sonreíste con alivio y me contaste el tuyo también. Me dijiste que eras un arma y que no te gustaba tocar en público. Yo te dije que era una técnico, y que odiaba a mi padre por ser un mujeriego. Te conté que veía a los hombres como una peste, que los odiaba por jugar con las mujeres y que no confiaba en ellos. Me extendiste tu mano, me juraste que no eras ese tipo de hombre y me preguntaste si estaba bien que fueras mi arma. En ese momento, un sentimiento agradable me llenó por completo, y sólo pude pensar que estaba encantada de conocerte.

—De verdad—dijiste, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos— ¿en qué estás pensando?

Suspiré, sintiendo que mis ojos brillaban más de lo normal al mirarte. Nunca te dije que fue encantador conocerte, ni siquiera creo que lo sospeches.

—Recordaba.

Alzaste una ceja, de esa forma que sólo usas para interrogarme a mí.

—Exactamente, ¿qué cosa?

Sonaste celoso, o al menos eso quise creer. Te saqué la lengua, y me llevé la taza de chocolate caliente a mis labios, saboreando el espeso líquido.

—¿Te importa?

—Bastante.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No es nada importante.

Tu cuerpo se giró hacia mí, y tus brazos me apresaron por los costados. No me incomodaste, nunca lo hacías. Jamás invadías mi espacio personal, siempre te mantenías prudentemente alejado. Es esa distancia crucial a la que llegan los mejores amigos, y que no las traspasan otros que no sean familia o enamorados.

—Maka…—amenazaste, y de pronto no quise decirte nada más—Si no me dices…

—¿Qué?—pregunté— ¿Vas a golpearme?

La sorpresa en tu rostro fue un poema, y sólo me sonreí mientras te apartabas.

—¿Realmente crees que…?

—No—lo interrumpí—, sé que nunca me harías daño.

Me miraste confuso, y te pusiste a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello, pensativo. Te mantuviste así un momento, sin darte cuenta del recorrido de mis ojos por tu cabello, tu nariz y tu boca.

—¿En qué pensabas?

Suspiré, compadeciéndome de tu insaciable curiosidad cuando le ocultaba algo. Y aunque tú si me guardaba secretos, yo no podía. No cuando te ponías de aquella forma, como si no confiase en ti.

—En ti—respondí, sin mirarte—. En el día en que nos conocimos. En lo encantada que estoy de haberte conocido.

Sonreíste con arrogancia, y me arrepentí de haberte dicho semejante cosa. Te reíste, mientras me obligabas a abrazarte y me acunabas en tu pecho, con tu risa de fondo. Me acomodé, sintiendo el palpitar calmado de tu corazón contra mi oreja. Tu calor me envolvía, y me sentí protegida por tus brazos.

—¿De verdad pensabas en eso?—inquiriste, separándome de ti lo suficiente para que me vieses el rostro— ¿Y bien?

Tus ojos rojos siempre fueron cálidos cuando me miraban, tu sonrisa siempre fue como una brisa de viento fresco en verano. Y de pronto sentí ese miedo olvidado hace tiempo, el de que entre nosotros pasara lo mismo que entre mis padres. Que tú te enamorara y me dejaras.

—No te enamores de otra—supliqué, aferrándome a la ligera tela que cubría su pecho—, por favor.

Te reíste, y me abrazaste con más fuerza.

—Como si pudiese, tonta—exclamaste, dejando un beso en mi frente—. Yo también estaba encantado de conocerte ese día… y lo sigo estando.

Y me besaste en los labios, como tantas veces después de aquel primero algunos años atrás. Y agradecí nuevamente el haberte conocido, Soul…


End file.
